Fireworks
by Magnus Glitter Bane Alec
Summary: Magnus is throwing a New Year's Eve party, Alec remembers and in the end no one cares anymore. It's just a short Malec oneshot.


_Sorry for the wait. But here is the oneshot I promised. Hope you like it. I didn't actually have an idea to what to do so I winged it. Hopefully it turned all right. It takes place in the Wrong But Right story line so yeah…Surprise. Didn't expect that now did you. _

_Anyway Happy New Years everyone. Hope it's better than the last one. And here you go._

"Magnus are you serious?" I asked in disbelief as I was being pushed out of the door by no other but my boyfriend.

"Yes. Now leave for a bit." And with one last push I was out of the apartment.

"But where will I go? I live here too." I argued but he just shook his head.

"I told you. Your sister is waiting for you so she can get you dressed." He reminded me and I groaned.

"But why? I can dress myself just fine."

"Because it is a New Years Eve party that I am throwing and even though I love you no matter what you're wearing you are not going to it in a holed up sweater." He explained with his arms crossed over his chest and I groaned again.

"But Mag-"

"No." He cut me off. "This is not up to discussion. I need to make all of the preparations."

I sighed. "Fine."

He smiled widely, leaning towards me for a kiss. "Thanks you. Love you."

"Love you too." I whispered back before leaning away. "Now go back in before I change my mind."

I turned him around and pushed back in though the door.

"Don't push me. " He said but in a teasing voice.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to push you all I want."

"Of course you will." He said with a smirk.

By the angel no. I groaned as I got his trail of thought but the next words went forgotten as his lips were on mine a second later.

"You're a demon." I said as we pulled apart but had a smile on my face nonetheless.

"Only for you darling." He winked before walking willingly back into the apartment.

…

Three hours later I was finally able to come back.

It isn't that Magnus didn't let me in for three hours. No. It's that Izzy wouldn't let me out of her room for three hours while she fussed over me and made me try out who knows how many outfits. I stopped counting after the tenth one. I don't even know what she's doing with so many. She's a girl for Angels sake. Why would she have so many clothes for boys in her closet.

I decided not to think about it as Izzy and I walked towards mine and Magnus's apartment. Jace, Clary and Simon already there since they couldn't wait for us saying we are taking too long. Like it's my fault. I rolled my eyes.

As we got closer and the building came in sight I remembered last year's New Years Eve.

Magnus and I were still on the run and also still in Paris. Deciding to stay a little bit more after Christmas and celebrate New Year's there too before moving on to the city.

And really…It was beautiful.

_As I looked up at the sky from out hotel room terrace all I could see was color as fireworks blazed the sky. Painting vibrant colors over the black of the night. It really was a beautiful sight._

"_Beautiful isn't it?" There was a whisper into my ear as the arms that were holding me pressed against firm chest tightened around me_

_I nodded with a smile. Not taking my eyes off of sight in front of me. "Yeah."_

"_Not as beautiful as you though." He whispered into my ear again making me blush brightly red. Even after so many months that we were together I still can't stop blushing when he says something like that._

_I turned my head to look and tilted it up so I can press my lips against his. _

"_Happy New Years Mags." I whispered against his lips and felt him smile._

"_Happy New Years Alexander." He whispered back before kissing me again. Pulling me into a kiss that was longer then the last one. A kiss full of love as the fireworks still burned above us._

"Alec stop spacing out, we're here." Izzy's voice snapped me out of my thought and I looked up only to meet her curious eyes.

"So where was your mind at?"

"Nowhere." I answered quickly before entering the building I front of us. "Let's just go."

As we got closer and closer to the apartment door I was getting more and more nervous and unease. Fiddling with the hem of my shirt. Not comfortable with what I'm wearing. Not used to it. And definitely not knowing how Magnus will react when he sees me.

Izzy put me in white skinny jeans that were clinking to me like nothing else I've worn before and with that making me extremely uncomfortable. I was also wearing a blue, gray and black shirt on top of it which was also too tight. Everything was so tight.

As we got to the right door, the music blasting from the inside, I didn't even have time to stop and take a deep breath before Izzy pushed me inside.

"Stop being a baby. He will love it." She said before leaving me there by the door to fend for myself.

I looked around for Magnus, my eyes scanning the crowd of dancing and chatting Downworlders. When my eyes finally found him his looked like they will pop right out of their sockets by how wide they were as he looked me up and down.

I shifter uncomfortably as I saw him make his way to me. A blush already warming my cheeks.

As he got to me he didn't hesitate before pulling me to hi and pressing his lips to mine in a long passionate kiss. A kiss that made my mind hazy and forget that we are not alone for a moment.

"God you look so hot right now." He breathed into my ear, making a shiver run down my spine. "Maybe I need to make Izzy dress you up more often."

"Please don't." I all but whimpered. Never again.

He looked at me again before there was a new spark in his eyes and I swear they weren't that dark a moment ago. "Come with me." He said before dragging me away and towards the bedroom.

He unlocked it and pulled me inside before pressing me to the door and kissing me hard.

"Magnus we can't. You are throwing a party right now remember. We are not alone." I panted as he trailed kisses down my neck. Making it even harder to concentrate.

"Screw them." He growled, backing me to the bed now before we both well on it, me on top of him. "They can ménage alone. Right now I have more important stuff to take care off. Like making love to you Right Now." He whispered into my ear seductively before licking a trail down my neck and rubbing my rapidly growing erection through the fabric of my pants making me moan.

By The Angel. Okay I don't care. This room is soundproof anyway. I thought before pulling him in for another kiss.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_Was it good? I didn't screw it up did I? No smut for you. It's two am and I don't feel like writing it. Sorry it's so short. Please review and tell me what you think and thank you for reading._


End file.
